Higher
by BubbleJelly
Summary: 5 heroes are wanted to save the world. They have joined together to find 2 evil sorcerers and bring them down. Will the heroes rise higher or will they fall to the villains? BBRae,RobStar,and CyBee! Rated T for future chapters.


Chapter One: Blue and Green

In a far away land known as the kingdom of Mupj, in a small village called Airfca Garfield Logan lived in peace. One of the last green elves of his kind,Garfield was told he would be destined to do great things. Well, that day finally came to him on the first day of summer.

Gar was in his home doing chores, when a sudden explosion hit a roof of a cottage.

Screams of frighted elves rose up as all of the houses were attacked.

Garfield ran outside to see many Slade bots shooting down houses. Ordered to protect his village Garfield sprang into action.

He clawed his way past the Slade bots defeating each one by one.

But the brave elf hadn't noticed a Slade bot about to stab him from behind.

The bot was about to strike when a black mist hit the machine in the head making sparks fly out of him.

Garfield looked up to see a young woman with white wings,a blue hood,and silver armor.

He was puzzled of who this girl was. The girl shot another bolt of magic at a bot.

Gar shook his head and started to fight again.

The teens were jumping, shooting, and attacking.

The young woman jumped from tree to tree aiming her magic at each bot.

Finally, each and every bot was dead.

The young maiden was about to take of when someone grabbed her and tied her down.

"Let me go!" she yelled struggling through the ropes.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" yelled Mento the head elf.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" she ordered. Mento let the maiden go.

"Now, tell us who you are!" he said.

"I am Rachel Roth a warrior angle from the village Arazath. I am here to fight Slade and Trigon." She replied.

"Why are you here?"a young elf asked.

"I was sent to find warriors, but I happened to spot a Slade bot upon your village and came to help."

"Let's send Garfield as a warrior!" an old women suggested.

"No way! He is our only guard to protect us." Mento yelled.

"What if I made a deal with you?" Rachel asked. All of the elves turned their heads to the maiden.

"What is the deal?"asked Mento.

"If you give me Garfield, I'll use my magic to place a barrier around Airfca." the angle suggested.

The elves talked it over until finally Mento spoke up.

"You've got yourself a deal." He said."Garfield Logan!"he yelled.

A young elf that Rachel fought Slade bots with, ran up.

He was green with pointed ears and had a tooth popping out of his mouth. His attire was green armor,black pants, and a silver belt.

" So your Garfield the elf?"Rachel asked.

"Yep!"he replied.

"Now Garfield be safe please."an elf said.

"I promise Rita." He replied.

"Before you leave I have a gift for you." Rita said. She pulled out a necklace with a green emerald stone from her pocket.

"It was your fathers when he was young. Promise me you will wear it until you defeat the villains?" Rita said handing him the stone.

"Thank you Rita, and I promise I will." the changeling said.

"Come, we must leave before dark." Rachel said.

Garfield nodded.

They left after Rachel put a black energy force field around Airfca.

They flew for hours over a forest full of big trees. After a long flight, they reached their destination.

The teens landed next to a big curly tree as tall as can be.

"Kori I'm back!"nRachel yelled.

A girl with bright green wings came out from the trees. She had green eyes and long fire red hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and purple pants. There was a silver band with a purple gem in it on her arm and other pieces of armor by her legs and other arm.

"Friend hello! Were you victorious in finding another warrior?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Kori, this is Garfield Logan of Airfca." Rachel said.

"Glorious! We must all preform the tradition of my people! Glonfork!" Kori said flying over to a pile of wood.

"Glunfork?" Garfield said puzzled.

"Talking, it is one of Kori's customs. Every time someone encounters another person, you talk about your family, powers, and culture." Rachel explained.

"Then why doesn't she just say bond?" Garfield asked.

"Just go with it." Rachel said flying over to Kori with Garfield close behind.

**********************************END********************************

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story! It was probably short, but I'll try to make them longer later! If you have any comments be sure to put a review! Bye bye kids!**

 **~BubbleJelly**


End file.
